


Books Among The Night Sky

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: To Vincent, there was barely anything more soothing than reading books at night.All on his own in the comfortable silence of the empty cockpit of the Highwind. A sacred ritual he'd rather not share with anyone else until eventually, he had found a curious listener.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was planned as short strifentine smut... and turned into this... i don't know where this is going but uh... come along to find out??? (there most definitely will be smut. i promise.)
> 
> ...also at some point i referred to the cockpit as bridge but i am not sure if that's even accurate so I changed it - in case I oversaw one of them though... you haven't seen anything éwé

Cloud had changed - they all had noticed.    
Less outspoken, way more silent than he used to be. A different kind of silent though. His presence seemed a lot smaller now - almost fragile. 

Cid had called Cloud’s change ‘wimpy’. Tifa said he’s finally returned to being the Cloud she used to know. Barret didn’t quite know how to handle that ‘new’ side of Cloud and Vincent was pleasantly surprised.   
They all had different reactions towards the blonde - some voiced them, some didn’t. 

It was later at night, the Highwind parked behind some rocks as they all had come to rest for the night.   
Cloud usually vanished into his cabin once they were calling it a day, not showing up before morning with that ever-brooding face. So it was no surprise, that Vincent found himself a little lost as he came to the bridge of the Highwind, finding Cloud sitting on the floor with Nanaki. The blonde leaned against the giant cat, his hands digging around in Nanaki’s fur as the giant cat told Cloud about Cosmo Canyon.   
Both of them stared off into the starry night above them as Nanaki told his tales of sand and stone - the place he dearly calls his home.

Vincent felt that he was out of place in that situation and simply turned on his heels, making his way back to his cabin without a sound.    
He could wait. 

The next day, Vincent left for the bridge a little earlier than usual, a book in his hand as always.   
If Nanaki and Cloud decided to join, he wouldn’t mind. Yesterday he simply didn’t want to interrupt what felt like an intimate moment between his other team members.    
  


Lucky enough, the bridge seemed to be empty and so he quickly found his place in front of the giant glass front underneath the stars. It was bright enough for him to read without light - Hojo enhanced eyes - a ‘gift’ from ShinRa as they had called it.    
He didn’t stay uninterrupted for long though, sensing a presence he couldn’t quite pinpoint from the start.

Although he should’ve known - that new presence could only be one of them.    
First unsure, Vincent followed his instinct and started to read out aloud. His voice a low yet strong rumble in the night.

It took two pages until he closed his book for a moment, closed his eyes with something close to as smile before letting his voice reach out to the secret listener one more time.   
  
‘’Hello, Cloud.’’ he called out with a low chuckle. 

He almost reminded him of a little kid, hiding there behind the corner - watching with those curious eyes. Piercing blue. 

‘’I didn’t mean to interrupt…’’ 

He was about to turn and leave and Vincent was about to let him however…   
  
‘’You didn’t interrupt me.’’

He felt the presence waver for a second. Could feel how the blond was torn by uncertainty.    
He had changed so much.    
  
‘’Why not come and sit with me? It makes listening a lot more comfortable.’’   
  


He didn’t quite know why, but he was somehow surprised to hear footsteps approaching him after a minute of silence. Slow and steady with a hint of hesitance.

And contrary to what Vincent had expected, Cloud sat down directly next to him. 

‘’Want me to continue reading to you?’’    
  
A silent nod - almost a little shy. 

Cloud had pulled his knees up to his chest, curling up as he rested his chin on his arms which he had crossed over them. 

A ball of Cloud. 

Vincent gave a soft chuckle, watching the blonde re-adjust his position a few times before he seemed to have found the perfect pose.    
  


‘’The book is rather tragic, I hope you don’t mind.’’   
  
Cloud shook his head.    
  


_ //So very silent.// _

Neither of them knew that the beginning of that new paragraph in his book, would also be the beginning of something rather pleasant. 

At first only every now and then, them reading together became something that would happen more frequently until it eventually had become something close to a routine.    
Vincent learned that Cloud was uneasy in those nights without having to ask. Watching and reading people is a skill he had acquired throughout his time with the Turks - it happened subconsciously and without intention.

Sometimes, Cloud’s uneasiness was a gentle wavering, simply done away by Vincent reading aloud. 

Sometimes, Cloud’s uneasiness was a raging beast and it was obvious that if Cloud wouldn’t have such a tight control over his body, he’d be a shivering mess. 

Sometimes, Cloud couldn’t  _ quite _ control it, causing him to fidget around and pick on his scabs from battle wounds. 

Wearing gloves all the time, nobody had noticed what his fingers looked like. Chewed down nails, bitten skin around the edges. It always depended on his mood - on how the day had gone by. The more chaotic it was - the worse his fingers looked. 

It was one of  _ those  _ nights. 

Cloud sat next to him, more distanced than usual. Fidgeting around every now and then, his fingers playing with his own lips as he listened until eventually…   
  
‘’Cloud. Stop.’’    
  
He flinched, immediately drawing his hands back as he was close to biting his nails again.   
  
‘’Sorry.’’ 

Not the reaction Vincent had hoped to gain. He gave a soft sigh.    
  
‘’No need to apologize.’’    
  
Although he wasn’t wearing his cloak right now, Vincent always took it along. He felt weird not having it around. If he wouldn’t need it, he was sure it would prove itself as handy in some other way eventually. And of course, he had been right. 

Setting the book aside gained him a questioning look from Cloud. Hesitance, a gaze that asked if he had done something wrong.    
Unfolding the cloak into a tattered sea of red, he draped it around Cloud’s lithe frame. He withdrew his hand within seconds, still enough to feel that lingering shaking in the other.

‘’Want me to stop or should I continue reading? We can also choose another book, if that one’s no good to you.’’

He was used to the blonde’s reticent demeanor, finding himself surprised as he heard him answer. 

‘’N-No… If you wouldn’t mind, could you continue?’’    
  
A calm exhale, eyes closed with a low chuckle.    
  
‘’If that’s what you wish for, very well.’’

Vincent did as he was asked to, watching the blonde further curl up in his cloak, closing his eyes and eventually, calming down again. 

His shivering died down, the fidgeting stopped as Vincent’s voice carried him through the night. 

  
  
  
  


_ The shade of his voice - wine red. _


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Cloud?’’   
  
Vincent called out over his shoulder. The blonde had been behind him mere seconds ago. The store was small, almost a little cramped. A thick, old scent lingering in the air. Dark wood, the old architecture of Kalm’s bookstore had something soothing about it. No wonder it was so easy to unwind.

‘’Hm?’’, Cloud suddenly popped up from the other side of Vincent.    
  
‘’Found any books you like?’’ 

The blonde showed him the books he held on his arms - three of them, each rather thin - they were easy to get through.

‘’Good. How about these?’’   
  
Vincent showed him his picks, two more books, wine red covers. 

Cloud nodded without having read what they were about.   
  
‘’These too, yes.’’    
  
Vincent gave him a subtle smile.    
Of course Cloud would agree with them.    
  


With five new books in total, they left the store to regroup with the others. All of them had gotten a few hours of rest to themselves in order to unwind a little. Yuffie sticked to Tifa, Nanaki had wandered off on his own, snoozing somewhere in the sun of the plaza. Cid had stayed at the Highwind, enjoying to have his airship to himself while Barret had used the chance to visit Marlene. 

They all were visibly more relaxed after their time off, a collective relaxed mood spreading among them. 

It was the first time in a long while that all of them had dinner together. Tifa had made her famous stew, thick and rich with flavors - using only the freshest ingredients from the market. They slept at the in for the first time in weeks, a rather nice change from their small cabins at the Highwind.    
Vincent knew he wouldn’t have to ask, being met with yet another surprise as Cloud was the one to speak up.    
  
‘’Want to room with me?’’   
  


So they ended up in the same room - neat and comfortable, their own little bathroom attached to it and a balcony that faced the plaza.

It should’ve been obvious but somehow, Vincent wasn’t prepared for the sight of Cloud’s bare feet and… those tiny toes of his? 

He didn’t quite know why they distracted him like that - he guessed it was because he saw something of Cloud that he - as stupid as it sounded - never considered. 

Cloud was the smallest of the guys in their group, standing at only 173 cm. Not counting Nanaki of course.

11 cm that separated them. He never thought it to be that much but seeing just how small Cloud’s shoes were - it bothered him more than he had ever expected. How could something so small and laughable even bother him at all?   
  
‘’What are you staring at?’’ Cloud asked, having felt those piercing red eyes on him for a while now.    
  
‘’Nothing, really.’’   
  
Vincent rarely lied and when he did - nobody would usually notice. 

‘’You’re not usually lying, aren’t you?’’   
  
Caught. 

But how?   
  


He guessed that he wasn’t the only one who used their time together to study the other - foolish of him, now that he thought about it. 

‘’Your feet.’’   
  
‘’What’s with them?’’   
  
Cloud took a moment to muster them himself, checking his soles for any bloody bladders or such.

‘’They’re just smaller than I expected them to be.’’   
  
…   
  
Silence.   
A hint of anger flaming up behind Cloud’s eyes.

Had he just found a sore spot?   
  


‘’So what?!’’ his usually calm voice almost exploded.

Checkpot. 

‘’Nothing - I just noticed.’’    
  
Vincent didn’t quite know how to react or what to do with that kind of information. Cloud Strife was self-conscious about his height?    
Who would’ve thought.    
Cloud pressed his lips together in anger and headed for the bathroom before he could say anything more than a somewhat irritated grunt. Leaving Vincent behind in his surprise.

While the shower ran, Vincent put off his coat. He rotated his shoulders, stretched his neck and let his joints crack as he started to undress.

He figured it’d be different with Cloud - up until now he had only roomed with Cid, knowing the man wouldn’t spend more than one quick thought on his countless scars. The other Cloud, the one he had met when he first woke after those many years, surely wouldn’t have asked - wouldn’t have bothered. While he was almost certain this Cloud wouldn’t ask either, he was certain the blonde would at least bother.

The shower had turned off by the time Vincent had mustered his own body in the mirror enough for today, quickly buttoning his shirt back up.    
He’d undress later. 

In the bathroom, where nobody could see.    
He wasn’t uncomfortable showing them usually, with Cloud however,... there was something so fragile about this one. 

Cloud Strife was … awkward. And a little clumsy.

He sometimes said weird things, if he talked at all.

He had strange habit and a questionable lover for chocobos. He wasn’t as defensive as that other version of himself and it turned out, much like Yuffie, he was motion sick. 

Vincent’s cloak and the freshly cleaned deck of the Highwind had to feel that side of him before.

A low chuckle rolled over Vincent’s lips as he remembered the other’s shocked faces, more so, Cloud’s own face twisting in shock and embarrassment.    
  


By the time the bathroom door unlocked, and Cloud came out with a towel around his shoulders, Vincent had stopped reminiscing about the blonde and all his odd quirks they had come to love.

_ Love? _

‘’Bathroom’s free…’’ Cloud muttered as he ruffled through his slightly wet hair, exaggerated steps with his tiny feet to show Vincent he had gotten over it and taken pride in his small feet. 

Reading Cloud had been hard at first, only growing simpler with each day.   
  
‘’Thank you.’’    
  
Usually taking his prosthetic off during the night, knowing Cid simply didn’t care about it, he decided to keep it on while Cloud was around.

At least… for now.

Once Vincent had left the bathroom, returning to their shared bedroom, he was the one who gained strange looks from the blonde.

‘’What are you staring at?’’, he tried to copy the other’s question from earlier, raising one of his eyebrows as he waited for a reply.   
And it was one that came surprisingly straight forward. 

‘’Your forehead…’’   
  
‘’My… forehead?’’    
  
It only dawned on him when he placed his hand over it, clearly missing the red fabric he’d usually wear throughout the day.   
  
‘’Guess that makes us even then?’’ 

Cloud gave a nod - ‘’Guess so.’’    
  


The air around them remained a little awkward, silence plaguing both of them. Vincent usually wasn’t one to be bothered by such a trivial thing, this time however, he had to notice how he indeed felt a little strange. 

Both of them rested on their respective bed, silence still reigning between them.

Until…   
  
‘’It’s huge.’’   
  
‘’What’s huge?’’   
  
‘’Your forehead.’’   
  
‘’If you say so.’’   
  
Both of their voices had remained rather flat, their exchange resembling some bored work colleagues talking while taking a small smoking break before returning to the silence.

It didn’t last long though, Vincent being the one to break it first.    
  
‘’Want to read?’’   
  
No reply needed, as Cloud got up once Vincent had finished his question. 

While this had been going on for quite a while now, both of them grew so comfortable with each other that it felt almost weird not being close to each other when they’d read together. Vincent had grabbed the books off his nightstand, scooping over to make some place for Cloud to sit on the edge of his bed. 

At least that’s how he had had it in mind.   
Cloud however thought merely sitting on the same bed wasn’t enough and so, without further ado, he lied down next to the other, curling up next to him as Vincent instinctively put his arm around the blonde. 

‘’That’s nice… actually.’’ 

Vincent had to admit, he had to get used to that sight for a moment. Get used to the feeling of finally holding someone else in his arms after so many years. What made it even more meaningful…   
  
_ //His height… Just like her.// _

‘’You pick - which one should we start first?’’   
  
Cloud took a moment to scan them all over before settling on one of the two books Vincent had chose - carrying the same color as Vincent’s voice. 

_ Wine red. _


End file.
